


Freeside sisters

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Incest, Recreational Drug Use, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the first story I've written so it's probably not that good





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written so it's probably not that good

My name is skyler I work in freeside for the garret twins I'm 12 years old I live in the atomic wrangler with my 22 year old sister brook works security for the vangraffs. I've lived here all my life she has looked out for me as long as I can remember I work for the twins helping to make beer and cleaning up. because of it me and my sister get a free room but they don't pay me a lot of caps though because of the room I only get about 10 caps a day. My sister works the front door and gets about 50 caps a day it's enough to make ends meet. It's 7 pm now and my shift is about to end I clean off the bar and tables talk to Francine for my caps. I then walk to my room to grab my hat and start walking to mick and Ralph's. When I walk outside I see my sister in her black armor she waved at me and I wave back she still has another hour until she gets off. I continue to walk down the street to the gate and down the street to the store. I walk in mick says hay skyler pack of cigarettes and a case of beer. You know it I replied. Ralph grabs the items Ralph leaned in and quietly mumbled we got some dirty magazines from the traders from the west want one 5 caps its got some good looking women in there. Now why would I want that. He looks at me and replied I know about the NCR soldier you had I saw you with your hands around each other. What are you stalking me mick knows not to fuck with me after that raider tried to kidnap me. No he whimpered out I'm just saying you might like it do you want it or no. Fine I'll take it I put my caps on the counter and grab my stuff and put the magazine in my pocket and walked back. When I got in my room I put the beer in the fridge and take my clothes off except my panties and lay down on the bed and take a look at the magazine. Most aren't that good except one girl big tits walking out a shower with a towel covering her pussy long blonde hair blue eyes. My pussy is starting to get wet as I play with my clit then the door opens hay sis brook walks in and walks over to the fridge and and blurted if Do you beer if your not to busy over there. I put down the magazine and replied yes brook grabs two beers and walks over and hands me one and bends down to give me a kiss. She slips her tongue into my mouth quickly I fight off the invading tongue and brake the kiss. Brook walks over to the bathroom loudly I'm gonna take a shower I reply alright as I crack open my beer. I take a drink and walk over to the tv Ralph got it to work again and I found some holodisk with some prewar movies on them one was a cartoon about a cat named Jon and mouse named Larry. another one was about a creature from the black lagoon witch looks kinda like a lakelurk I put on the cartoon and laid back down and drank my beer. And grab the weed from the night stand drawer and my glass pipe and pack the bowl with the bud. The shower starts and I spark the weed. After watching tv for a couple minutes the shower stops and my sister walks out with nothing on her ginger wet hair covering her nipples and I'm just staring at them she doesn't look like it in her armor but she has big tits and a fat ass. She lays down next to me and wrapped her arm around my lower back and grabbed my hip. I move my head and rest it on her boob there the most comfortable pillow i get to use brook with her other hand reached for her pack of cigarettes takes one out of the pack and sparks it as I grab her other tit and pinch her nipple and she lets out a low pitch moan. I began to suck on her tit she grabbed my ass and says keep going slut. I circle my tongue around her stiff nipple and grope her other boob and my sister runs her free hand through my hair. You always have liked my tits since you were little you did she stated as she smoked her cigarette. I move swiftly on top of my sister and grab both her boobs and say there so soft how can I not your ass is just as good tho. I wrapped my arms around her and motorboat her tits she moans vary loud and dropped her smoke in the ash tray. I move up to her neck and start to kiss it up and down. Hay sky can you go lowe. I start to make my way down kissing in between her breasts move down to her stomach. When a loud boom happens across the street my sister pushes me off her and runs to the window someone just destroyed the silver rush. Who I shout. I don't know two people just walked out some cowboy bitch in a leather jacket and some asshole in a vault suite. I ask are you gonna do something about it. No she replied I don't get paid enough for it. How are you gonna get caps. The tops is looking for new people after the old owner was killed along with half of the staff I'll talk to swank tomorrow he owes me after I helped him find a guy who stole some money from the tops. You want to finish or no I ask no she replies. After seeing my work get destroyed all I want to do is go to bed. As she fall back onto the bed I walk over and kiss my sister on cheek and she grabs me and I lay down next to her as she cuddles me. I love you she said I love you to I replied and I fall asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when I wake up brook Is gone probably went to find more work so I get up I'm still in my panties. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a tie dye shirt that shows off my stomach. I put on my shoes and go down stairs and talk to Francine she tells me to clean the bar and get more liquor from the fridge. After that I sweep the floor while I do Francine comes over and asks what are you gonna do since your sister is out of a job. I replied she went to go and find a job at the tops she knows someone who works there. I see she muttered. You want an extra 100 caps today you just have to do one thing. Same deal as normal i ask. Yep she replied. We walk up to her room it's bigger than the others it has its own kitchen and bar. Francine Begins to in button her white dress shirt but to be honest she is not much to look at but 100 caps is 100 caps I take off my shirt and pants and lay down in her bed. She looks at me and says you are damm sexy as she takes off her pants to reveal a strap on. You planned this I accused. Ya I wanted to have sex with you since I woke up. I turned around on my belly as she walked behind me your ass is almost as big as your sisters. Really it doesn't seem like it's that big the older woman grabbed it roughly and rubbed the plastic dick against my pussy. She than thrusts in and I yell out fuck Francine giggled as I moan she starts to move At a slow pace. She speeds up after a little while turn over she firmly says and she takes out the fake dick I flip myself over and she positioned herself on top of me and plants a kiss on my neck and she puts the plastic dick back in my sex and starts going at a faster rate than before. I hook my legs and wrap my arms around her as she fucks me at an astonishing rate and I'm not gonna last much longer. And as she licks my neck up and down I can feel it as I shout out I'm cuming the older woman lightly bites my earlobe. You did last long Francine sounds disappointed as she removes the dick from me. Well my sister got me all in the mood last night but we never got to finish. Alright I don't want to hear it skyler that's nasty but you do you. Francine Doesn't like to think about the incest shit that I do with my sister. I stand up and put on my pants I look over to Francine she hands me my caps I put on my shirt and walk back to my room. When I get back in I take off my shirt and pants again grab a towel and beer from the fridge. I walk in to the bathroom put my towel on the bathroom counter open my beer and hop in the shower the water is lukewarm as normal. I sip my beer and set it down on the ledge and face the shower head the water pouring on my breasts and rolling down to my thighs and pussy is one of my favorite things about livening here. Before me and brook lived in a half crumpled in building across the street from mick and Ralph's with all the cem addicts and losers. One of the men ther was vary nice or so I thought at the time he taught me how to fight with my hands and a knife. Then I got the room here. a couple years ago someone who mugged him but when he tried to fight back the guy pulled a gun and shot him in his head. I turned back around and take a big drink from my beer I haven't thought of that old fuck for years the water began to turn cold. This old place never has enough hot fucking water I shout as loud as I can. I turn off the water and step out of the shower and dry my self off and quickly finish my beer. I tied the towel around my self and walk out to the bedroom my sister is laying on the bed a little loud in there weren't you. What happened at the tops I ask. I talked to swank about a job he said they were extremely short handed so he is gonna give me 300 caps a day with a free room. WE ARE MOVING TO THE STRIP I shout. Yes she replies quickly we are gonna go tomorrow so pack your shit up. I saw the room already two beds nice shower and an actually working fridge. I'm so excited I've wanted to live there since I can remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning brook wakes me up and told me to grab my stuff we are leaving. I put on a flannel blue jeans and grab my bag with my clothes and other shit. Me and brook exit the room and go downstairs and said goodbye to the twins. After we walk to the gate to the strip the securitron at the gate and in the cold robotic voice said halt submit to a credit check or produce a valid passport. Brook holds up two passports and the securitron says enjoy your stay in new vegas. The gate open and we continue down the road this is the first time I've been in the strip and its amazing ncr soldiers drinking on the street hookers out side of Gomorrah half naked pepole walking around everywhere it's massive with no one trying to mug you or shoot you. We walk down the street to the tops and enter swank meets us at the door hay brook how does it feel to get to live here. Amazing brook said with a smile well after all you have done for us it's the least I can do. Swank then looks at me and sed it's been awhile skyler last I saw you you were helping at mick and Ralph's. Ya i responded buy the way you two look out for ed she fixes the stuff around here and in return we give her a room and free food she is a little weird well I'll let you two go to your room. We then make our way to the elevator and go to the room. I throw down my stuff and look around hay sis what's up with that ed kid I ask. She is sporadic but vary smart she fixes robots in her room she was the one who fixed fisto when he fell down the stairs she's about 10 or 11 you'll like her. So want to go to Gomorrah tonight drink and get a hooker to share. Ya I'm down I replied but I want to check this place out first. Fine I'll meet you outside Gomorrah around 7 brook says as I walk out the door I go down to the casino and give the lady at the counter 100 caps and she hand me my chips. I then walk over to one of the black jack tables and play for a couple hours it's about noon when I cash out with 1000 caps. I then go up to the aces and get a drink and watch some cowboy play the guitar he's pretty good I think as I finish my drink. I went into the courtyard it has a big pool I've never gone swimming before and I always wanted to but ive got nothing to wear in there I walk around the pool for a minute until I see someone running around the pool with her arms extended like a prewar airplane. She runs right at me and stops right in front she is a little bit shorter then me with red puffed up hair and tan skin she has on a white shirt that shows off her stomach and black shorts that hugs her body she looks at me and smiles and enthusiastically she said come help me skyler. I think this is that ed girl but how did she know my name I opened my mouth to talk when she runs past me inside hold on I yell how did you know my name I then run after her I get inside and see her run upstairs I chase after she runs fast to the third floor and enters one of the hallways and runs In a room I fallow her in the room is full of computers broken old robots and other electronics. Ed how did you know my name I hacked into the guest list I see everyone who comes in and out. Now are you gonna help me or no. With what I questioned she opens up the closet door and pulls out an old eyebot. It's missing a senior module and the proper circuitry and I want to make it solar powered but I can't find the senior module or the solar panels to make it work and I need your help. Why did you ask to help I reply. Because your the prettiest that's why. You picked me because I'm pretty. Yes she said calmly. Alright I'll help you. Thank you she said. I leave the room it's already 6:30 I should start walking to Gomorrah I go to the elevator and go down I then walk out the tops and walk down the street to Gomorrah outside I see brook smokeing she sees me and walks over you ready she asks you know it I replied. We walk in the man at the door takes brooks gun and we walk back to the bar brook orders a whisky I ask for a glass of vodka we get our drinks and look at the strippers on stage. She's hot brook pointed at the girl on the pole she's not that bad I guess. I won 1000 caps in black jack today. Brook looks at me and said your paying than. We finished our drinks and go to the brimstone down stairs. I got a lap dance from a girl with some big tits and a fat ass and brook got us some drinks. When she is over there three guys stop her they talk and brook pours her drink on the guy he got visibly pissed he pushes her back I stand up and hand the girl her caps. Brook nails the guy in the face he's out one of the other guys grabs her buy the neck I run over and kick the man who grabbed her in the balls and brook punched him in the face. The music stops the other man runs at me and swings I dodged the punch and trip him when he missed and curb him when he hit the ground I look over at brook she just slammed the guys head against the bar. Security runs in and grabs every one and bring us in a room a man in a suit walks in. I'm Cachino the manager here what the fuck are you lot doing fighting here. Brook said I went to get a drink when these assholes walk up to me and start flirting it turns out they don't take rejection lightly. When I told then to fuck off he calls me a slut she motioned towrds one of the men. So I poured a drink on him and he pushed me against the bar. My sister got involved when he did. That's a lie and you know it bitch. Shut up asshole Cachino barked sorry about this lady's drinks are on the house for you two. We walk out the room and go back to the bar and get more drinks. We then walk out to the courtyard and we both look at one girl I look at brook and she looks at me and says let's talk to her. The woman is no older then 19 she is beautiful long blonde hair like mine long legs and a alluring body we walk over to her well I was hoping to meet you two I heard you both beat the crap out of Luke and those assholes. Yes we are brook said I'm brook and this is skyler my sister. I'm Joanna the woman who can make all your dreams come true. How much would that be sexy I ask. For you it's on the house what do you two say. Let's do it me and brook say at the same time. The I'll show you to my room we walk up stairs and I managed to see up her almost transparent red nightgown she isn't wearing any underwear her pussy looked almost unused. We got to the top of the stairs and walk in the room she turned around and said I've never had two girls at once let alone sisters. Joanna than slides the straps of her gown past her shoulders and is now completely naked her tits are a little bit smaller than brooks but there still big as fuck and above her perfect pussy is a small strip of public hair. I then take off my shirt and shoes and my sister strips down too I remove my pants and underwear. Joanna walks over to the heart shaped bed and motions with her finger to come here. Me and brook walk over to her together and we both started to kiss her neck roughly Joanna moans as we kiss up and down her neck. I then focus in one spot on her neck and suck and lick this one specific spot when I stop there's a bright red mark. I then give Joanna A kiss on the lips and slip my tongue in she pushed back with hers we circle each other's toung for a couple seconds when brook makes her way to her larg Brest and started to suck on her stiff nipple. I brake the kiss and wrap my arm around her shoulder and with my free hand pinch her nipple. I then start working on her neck again the other mark is still there I then Start to roll her nipple in between my finger and thumb. Joanna moans loudly I start to kiss down to her neck and bit her shoulder lightly. I then realized that brook was making her way farther down Joanna's body and was almost between her long legs I decided to get on top of Joanna. I move on top of her quickly as my sister starts to eat Joanna out I start to grope her tits. Joanna moans and pulls me in for a kiss and I realized my pussy is wet and is dripping all over Joanna. I started to rub my sex on Joanna's belly I squeeze her boobs and Joanna's tongue met mine as Joanna's stomach was wet with my juices. As mine and Joanna's tongue explore each other's mouth she starts to loudly moan then starts to yell I'm cumming and repeats it multiple times then let's out a extremely loud moan. I look back and found out Joanna is a squirter and she stoked my sister. I get off Joanna an wrap my arm around her brook moves up the side of Joanna and her face is completely wet she pulls me in kisses me and spit Joanna's juices inside my mouth I swallow it and lick the juices off her face. I love the the tast of it it's just as sweet as brooks I think to myself brook wraps her arm around Joanna's hip I kiss Joanna and brook. Stay here with me tonight Joanna begs. I rest my head on Joanna's boob and so does brook Joanna wrapped her arms around both of us and we all fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

the next mourning around 5 brooks wakes me up and told me that she has to go to the tops for work. I give her a kiss and said I love you I then cuddle up next to joanna and fall back asleep. Later Joanna wakes me up and she asked where brook went. I told her she had to go to work. Well then do you want to take a bath with me the taller woman asks. Of course I replied. I sit up and get out of bed as I do she walks into the bathroom and starts the water. I'm still naked from last night I walk in and she asks do you want bubbles in the bath. Yes I answered do you have any wine I ask. Ya there's some in the cabinet grab me a glass to. Go and get the wine and glasses I walk back in the bathroom and Joanna had finish making the bath and she is already in I hand her her glass and poured her some wine then I poured mine. I still see one of the red marks I left last night I put down the wine on the table next to the tub. When I sit down in the tub Joanna wrapped her legs around me and I lay back on to her boobs. How old are you she asks. 12 I replied. Really she said surprise I thought you were 14 or 15 your the youngest I've ever been with. How old are you I ask. 18. Damn I was one year off she giggles. So why did you and your sister get in a fight with Luke and his friends. That Luke asshole was trying to flirt with my sister she rejected him and then he pushed her that's when everything broke out. Wow what did you do when you saw that Joanna questioned. I ran over kicked one in the balls and I curbed one of there heads on the floor. You and your sister and close I see. I take a drink of my wine and said ya she's taken care of me since I was little I don't remember mom and dad though. What happened to them if you don't mind me asking. I finished my wine and told her that my mother was a cem addict and my dad was a slaver and tried to sell us when I was first born. I grabbed the wine and got another drink and continued brook killed him when he did then mom overdosed on jet a few weeks after. Joanna wrapped her arms around me and healed me tight I'm so sorry that happened. It's strange I told that story to a hooker the first person I've told that story to. Well if we are telling personal stories I guess I'll tell mine there was a man named Carlitos we fell in love but then that bastard Cachino took him away but I know he is alive I just do. I can help you find him I replied. Joanna in a shocked voice says you would do that for a complete stranger. Yes I replied she grabbed me and hugged me pulling me as close to her as she can. Thank you and as payment I'll give you my body she said. I turned myself around and give her A deep kiss and we wrapped our arms around each other. I then brake the kiss and say the kiss was all the payment in need. She looks shocked why she asked. You belong to Carlitos not me. I stand up and finish my wine dry myself off with a towel and get my clothes on and walk back to the tops. When I get there I talk to swank and ask about Carlitos. Ya I've heard of him why do you need to find him. Because I have a favor to someone. All right I'll have a cople guys ask around about him. I walk to the elevator to my floor and go to my room I changed my clothes when I feel my boobs they are starting to feel bigger this makes me happy soon I'll have more then brooks to play with. I then put on a pair of black panties a pair of extra small jean shorts and leave it unbuttoned with the zipper down and a black belt I then put on a black shirt that showed off the bottom of my boobs. And lay down on the bed and look at a grognak the barbarian comic for a while when the rooms intercom starts talking. Hay it's swank I found out where that guy is. I walk over and ask where is he. In vault 21. I thanked swank and put on my boots and walk to the vault gift shop there's no one in there except a woman in a unzipped vault suit and no bra working behind the counter. I walk over and ask about Carlitos. I'm sorry I cannot give information about any costumers she replied. I walk around the counter and she says you can't be back here she leans back on the counter as I walk closer to her. I force my hand into her vault suit and wrapped my arm around her back and grabbed her ass with my other hand I slipped the suit past her shoulder and grabbed the now exposed tit. In a sweet voice say if you tell me where the man is I'll give you pleasure you have never felt before. I then kiss her and explore a little with my tongue and then suck hers out of her mouth. What do you say I ask. She looks right at me and says he in the cafeteria right now I squeezed her tit and butt then removed my hands from her. One last thing she said she grabbed something from under the counter then handed me a key. It's to my room I'm Sara by the way. I'm skyler I respond I'll see you tomorrow night and wink at her As I start walking to the cafeteria. When I walk into the cafeteria I see only one man in a white buttoned shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked over to him and ask if he is Carlitos. Who's asking he said. Joanna sent me I responded. He turned around and said is she alright. Yes I say she wants to know if your still alive. I can get her out of there tonight can you tell her that. Yes I responded meet me at the tops later. I then walk back to the gift shop sera is still at the counter she sees me and smiles so I smile back and go to see Joanna. When I get to gomorrah and find Joanna in the court yard and tell her we need to talk. She leads me to her room and I tell her about Carlitos plan she said alright let's do it I'm gonna try to help some of the other girls escape to. Ok i said I'll go tell him. I leave and go back to the tops and see Carlitos in the lobby I told him she said yes. He thanked me then said I called in a few favors from my old friends so we have some backup in case things go wrong I'll meet you and Joanna in freeside around midnight. He left and I checked the time it was already 7 brook should be off now I should bring her in on this. I go up to my room brook is laying in bed listening to the radio. I tell her about everything and ask her to help. Of course I'll help she said. I thank her and lay down next to her she than wrapped her arm around me and said your boobs are getting bigger. Ya I know I than lift up my shirt and show her I can't wait for them to get bigger so I can play with them all day. Brook grabs one and says you always loved big boobs. Brook then tells me that there is a tattoo artist in westside if I want to get one with her. Yes I respond I would love to and do we got any weed or cigarettes. Ya we have two grams  in the dresser. I got up and walk over to the dresser and take off my shirt. Grab the weed and turn around brook grabbed my pipe and took off her shirt she spreads her legs out than sits up then leans her pillow against the wall and lays back against the pillow. I walk over and move between her legs and sit back on her boobs useing them as pillows. Brook hands me the pipe and I brake down the weed than pack the bowl full. I grabbed a lighter from the night stand and take a hit then hand it off to brook. We then smoke a gram then we realized it was 10 we get out of bed and put on our clothes then go to gomorrah. Inside we find Joanna and a cople of her friends then we leave for freeside and meet with Carlitos with his backup. Joanna and him hugged then Joanna said I've missed you so much. I've missed you to Carlitos responded. Then 4 guys in white suits holding guns walk and one of them said this is touching and all but your all coming with us. Like hell we are Carlitos shouts then one of the men with Carlitos pulled a gun and shot one of the men. I run into cover behind a dumpster the shooting continues and I see brook shoot a man then one of the men threw a grenade every one runs for cover. One of the men found me behind the dumpster he points his gun at me so I grabbed the arm he was pointing the gun at me with and pushed away from me. The gun went off and I wrap my leg around the outside of his leg then sweep his legs out from under him. When he fell he dropped the gun I dive to grab it off the ground and got it the man stood back up and ran at me with a knife. I aim at him and pull the trigger I shot him in the stomach he falls on top of me. I push the dead body off me I look around and see one of Carlitos men shoot the last man. I walk over to where brook is she hugged me and said she was worried about me because she couldn't see me anywhere. I told her I hid behind the dumpster and one of the men found me and I killed him. Good job she said I feel some pride in that. Carlitos And Joanna walk over then thank us for helping them. Your welcome we both say Carlitos Joanna and the rest of the group leave. Me and brook go back home and go to bed


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to brook opening the door she tells me that we can't go to westside today someone robbed the tops and that she is getting paid to find him. She got a gun some food and packed a backpack. Where did the guy go I asked. Left the city heading towards bolder city if I'm lucky I can catch up to him by tomorrow. She finished packing her bag i love you brook said as she walked towards the door. I love you too I respond. There's money on the dresser brook walks out the door. I look at the clock it's noon I have sara to see tonight I remembered. I got up and look in the fridge for food I got some nuka cola and grilled gecko and quickly eat my food. I go to put the dishes in the sink when someone knocks on my door. I put down the plate and walk over to the door then look out the little hole to see who it is that girl ed she looks like someone just beat the shit out of her she has a black eye her face has bruises every ware. I immediately opened the door and tell her to come in she walks into the room and sat on the bed. What happened I ask. She looks at me and starts to cry men broke into my room yesterday night they did horrible things. I hugged her and tell her it's gonna be alright I then ask where the men went or if she heard one of the names. I did not hear a name but one of them had a scar across his left eye and a tattoo of a sun on his arm. That son of a bitch lucky has been doing this shit for to long I walk over to the intercom and push the talk button swank are you thare. No he's trying to do something right now the voice over the intercom said. Tell him I need him now and to hurry up. Ok the voice on the other end responded. Ed is still on the bed crying I go to the fridge and get her some water and tell her to drink some. She takes the water out of my hand I see she has bruises on her arms and legs to. I tell her she needs to lay down and rest it's all over now I'm gonna make sure nothing happens again. There's a knock at the door I walk over and check if it's swank it is I open the door and go out into the hallway with him. What's happening he inquired. I tell him someone broke into eds room they beat the crap out of her and. And what swank sounds worried. I think they might have raped her she said they beat her and did horrible things to her. What the fuck is wrong with people swank shouts first benny turned out to be a piece of shit now people are just doing this kind of shit In my house. I know who did it to I add. Who he shouts lucky smith he is a slaver who works with the fiends. What the fuck swank is extremely pissed off the was here last night he was keeping watch at the back door. He might had helped that guy get in the casino safe in the basement. It would not surprise me he was probably working with his brother and some random guy I know where his hideout is its in freeside in some old warehouse but it's to well defended. The king can't do anything about it because it would kill to many of his men he has said. So I'll send some people over get him on our side and let's take these assholes out. One question before we start why was lucky working here in the first place everyone in freeside knows he's a slaver. Because I'm still short handed right now and I did not know about that until now I thought he was a jackass but not like that. You need to get someone to look at ed I'm gonna get ready to go to see the king. I walk in the room with swank as I get on my jacket and grab the gun I got last night he talks to ed asked her how she's doing and a doctor is gonna be here soon. He turned to me and tells me he'll look after her while I'm gone. I leave the tops and go to the king when I get there I go inside and see the king leaving one of the rooms with his dog he sees me and walks over to me. Now why are you here little lady the king asked. Lucky smith helped somebody brake into the tops last night stole some shit and beat up a little kid. Swank sent me over to see if you will help us take out lucky. Well with the support of the tops the kings and a few mercenaries it can work he said. And that asshole has been kidnaping for to long now we should do this when we can. I'll do it he said tell swank to meat my men by the warehouse tonight around 9. I'll tell him right away thanks for the help I walk out and go back to the tops. When I get back I go up To my floor and see swank is talking to one of the followers of the apocalypse in the hallway. I walk up to them and see the follower is Julie Farkas I used to help her get medical supplies from time to time. So what did the king say is he in swank asks. Yes he said to meat his men around 9 how is ed doing I ask. Julie Starts to talk she is going to be fine physically but  psychologically She has been inflicted a lot of trauma. Is she asleep I ask. Yes Julie responds. I took a look in her room the door was busted in broken glass on the floor it looked bad. I can't wait to kill the fuckers tonight. Kid I can't let you go swank says. Why I ask these fucks beat the shit out of a girl and you want me to just stand by. Yes he said vary sternly I can't let you go if something happens to you there I would not forgive myself and your sister would probably kill me. That's true she would if that happened I think to myself. So just stay here with ed and Julie. Alright I'll stay I tell swank I'll stay here. Good I'm gonna go talk to some of the guys and tell them to meet with the kings men. Swank walks to the elevator and leaves me and Julie go back in the room. Eds is asleep Julie sat in the other bed next to hers. So hows it been here since you got to move Julie asks good I say I was suppose to have a date today but then this happened. Was it a date or sex she asks. Sex I respond I met her yesterday when I was doing some errands. You and your sister were always like that just having sex with any woman who came along. Have you heard of Joanna I ask. Yes she works at gomorrah they get the people who work there addicted to cems in order to keep them essentially as slaves. We helped her escape with a couple other girls. You and your sister fucked her didn't you. What I respond. I know you two you fucked her. I might have then again I might not. How was she Julie asks. Nice firm tits big ass pretty face just like everyone says. Nice she says. You have any good ones I ask her. Yes your sister she snaps at me. I laugh and ask if she was serious about that. No I'm not joking she says we went to an old hospital together. Ya I remember she told me you two were gonna loot a hospital. It was mostly robots inside when we left the place it was already dark we made camp and she made a move on me. How was she I ask. You already know that she snapped again she told me all about you how good you were and everything to be honest I was disturbed but mildly intrigued by it. Do you want to join us at some point I ask. She looks at me shocked what did you say Julie asked stunned. Do you want to join us I asked. She looks embarrassed I don't know you two are sisters and it's just wrong like your 12 13 year old. I've been having sex since I was 9 I said as I walked over to her my sister found out when I was 10 and we started when she found out. I'm now inches away from her lips. We can do it with you every night if you want. But I... I cut her off before she can start I kiss her lips and push her back on to the bed I cup the back of her shaved head then started to feel one of her breasts. I slip in my tongue into her mouth she immediately fights back she knows what she doing. Julie Brakes the kiss and said you win when your sister gets back we can have one night together. Are we gonna continue I ask. No she says I'm not gonna do that when eds in the room like that it's kinda a mood breaker. Find I say as I get off her would you like a drink or some weed. No she said that's not my thing. I walk over to the fridge and get a beer I turned around and and see that ed has sat up. You need rest sweetie lay back down Julie sounded like a mom right there I think to myself. It hurts ed mumbles. I know have some water and some medicine it will take away the pain. She handed ed two pills and some water ed takes both pills and lays back down. I walk over to Julie we don't say anything to not wake up ed. I quietly open my beer and put my head on Julies shoulder.


End file.
